Time and Again
by isabellasnow
Summary: Equal parts the other's salvation and destruction. Drawn to each other over the centuries they try to salvage their love, but when you've spent that many years running from the one person that makes you truly happy, is there anything left to fight for? Klaus/OC AU


**First, for anyone who followed me over from (sleep wake hope and then) or Life's Not A Paragraph in ASOIAF world, sorry if you're not into TVD. Feel free to depart. I've been having some health issues and writing hasn't been at the top of my list, but I'll be back with a new chapter on (swhat) this week. **

**Now that that's out of the way... Welcome! New story idea. I have to say, I'm a diehard Klaroline shipper, but I'm also a Klaus/absolutelyeveryoneincludingme shipper, so I decided to test myself in creating an OC for this story. **

**You can expect to see lots of our favorite characters from TVD, and hopefully I can tie in stuff from The Originals when it airs in October. **

**Disclaimer: I'm lazy, and I'll only say this once. I don't own TVD. I don't own The Originals. I don't own Klaus (unfortunately). But I do own my plot, Christine, and any other OCs. **

**This is just the prologue, but let me know what you think! **

* * *

_September 2010_

"Well, well, well," The dark skinned man rubbed his hands together and a smile flashed across his face as he slid into the seat beside her at the bar. "I certainly didn't expect to be seeing you again, Christine."

"Yes well, I'm sure you missed me about as much as I missed you..." The redhead trailed off with a little grin highlighting her sarcasm.

"I'm serious, honey. What are you doing back here?" He motioned to the bartender to bring them drinks and looked at Christine expectantly.

"Let's get a few things straight here, shall we, Marcel?" She tossed back the glass of whiskey like a shot before fixing him with a glare that commanded the respect a vampire of her age deserved. "One, I'm not your honey. And two, I'd keep your questions to yourself if you don't want me spilling the secrets to your success."

"Ha!" Marcel threw back his head and laughed. "You bluff well, Christine, you really do. Bet you picked that up from your little original friends? No matter. How about we just forget about -"

"I'm not bluffing." Christine deadpanned, daring him to doubt her. She had over four hundred years on him and wasn't in the mood to let him forget the knowledge the came with that kind of age.

"How? Did you tell your little friends? Does Klaus know what I'm up to in his old stomping grounds?" He was noticeably nervous now, no matter how much he would like to hide it. She could see the way his breath quickened and his body tensed, could hear the edge of the bar splintering under his tight grip.

"How do I know anything?" It was a rhetorical question. "And they are not my friends. I didn't run with them in '77, and I'm sure as hell not trading secrets with them now."

Marcel shook his head. "Come on, Christine! You can't possibly expect me to believe that."

"You would dare call _me_ a liar?"

"I mean, sure you were running from them back in the seventies, but when we first met? You were _one of them_. His _fiancee_, honey. That kind of love never dies."

"Don't you dare talk to me about Niklaus. You have no idea what you speak of," She hissed.

"On the contrary, I know exactly what I'm talking about. I spent years with you and his family. He trusted you more than Elijah. You were always by his side - until you disappeared. Pretty little Christine running off on the most dangerous vampire in existence - what happened to you? You were just gone. Until you showed up on my doorstep in '77, at least. Bet Klaus would just _love_ to know what I did to his girl - or what she did to me?"

Christine shot out of her chair and wrapped her slender hand around his throat before he could react. She gripped tightly until her nails cut into the skin and her fingers wrapped around his windpipe. "I'd watch your tongue if you'd like to avoid having it removed through the lovely hole I've made in your throat."

Marcel nodded, unable to speak, and she released him.

"Well," he laughed as soon as he had recovered. "You two certainly were made for each other."

"_Marcel_," Christine sighed as she cleaned her hand off on a towel she snatched from behind the bar. "We were friends once. Please, for the sake of that friendship, keep your questions and comments about my past to yourself. I was just passing through and stopped to grab a drink in a place I once called home. I'll be gone by morning, I promise."

"Fine, fine." He shot her a sincere smile. "So where are you headed next?"

"Mystic Falls, Virginia."

_1491_

Elijah rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he approached the witch's home. He needed her, or more accurately, Niklaus needed her. Elijah had met many witches over the centuries, but those as powerful as Helene Deveraux were few and far between. For a woman with such an impressive reputation, she had been nearly impossible to find. But the Deveraux line was old with many descendants; eventually Elijah had found one who had been able to point him to the small cottage in the French countryside.

Elijah raised his hand to knock upon the weathered door, but it swung open to reveal the woman he had come for.

"Good day, madame. I apologize for the trouble, but I am looking for Helene Deveraux. Are you she?" Elijah knew full well that the woman before him was indeed the Deveraux witch, but he hoped the pleasantries would put her at ease. His vampire senses picked up easily on the shallowness of her breaths and her racing heart. Her appearance - stiff backed with narrowed eyes - betrayed no fear, however.

"You know who I am," She replied coldly. "Whatever it is that you came for, you will not find it here. I will not help you." She made to close the door but Elijah braced his hand lightly against it.

"You will if you wish for your daughter to see another year," Elijah said calmly. His gut twisted with the threat. This woman did not deserve what her future held, but Elijah's loyalty was to Niklaus first.

"I don't have a-" The woman started, obviously flustered.

"Please do not try to lie to me. I can hear her heartbeat inside. I can _smell_ her," The witch was foolish to think that he would not be immediately aware of the other presence within the small home. "Now, would you kindly invite me in?"

Helene hissed through her teeth with rage. "I know what you are, and if you think I'm going to invite you in then you are quite mistaken!"

"Please. Invite. Me in." Elijah's voice turned cold. He could not compel her, but there was no mistaking the seriousness of his words.

He could feel her attempting to injure his brain, but she was not the only witch he knew, and he was pleased to realize that the protection spell that had been placed upon him was holding. He watched as frustration brushed across the woman's features before she sighed in defeat.

"Come in," she hissed and held the door open wider for him to pass.

* * *

"I will not do what you ask." Helene was being stubborn, and Elijah was growing impatient. His request for her to accompany him back to England to meet Niklaus was just a formality. He could simply take her and bring her daughter along as a hostage to ensure her loyalty. But it would be simpler if she came willingly.

"Yes, you will." Elijah flashed into the back room and grabbed the girl that he knew had been hiding there since his arrival before flashing back to the elder witch. He held tightly to the whimpering girl and pushed some of her dark auburn hair over her shoulder to expose her pale neck. "Or I will kill your daughter."

"You would not." Helene thought she was calling his bluff, but she clearly did not realize that he was deadly serious. Elijah would do anything to secure the Deveraux witch.

"As you will." He shrugged before plunging his fangs into the girl's neck. The girl let out a scream at the pain and fought with surprising strength against him.

"Stop! _Stop please!_" Helene shrieked as he slowly drained her daughter of blood. "I'll do it! Whatever it is that you would have of me! Just please let her go!"

Elijah withdrew his fangs slowly and helped the shaking girl into a chair.

"Good. Please collect any belongings you and your daughter require. We'll be leaving shortly."

The witch nodded solemnly before retreating into the back room to pack their things. Elijah knelt before Helene's daughter. The girl was clearly fighting a losing battle to remain conscious. Her fair skin looked unnaturally pale and her long hair was matted with blood. Elijah reached out to grasp her hand and her eyes shot open suddenly, startling him. They were beautiful, the color of honey, but the fire in her glare was enough to make him quickly withdraw his hand.

"_You will pay for this,_" she whispered. The fatigue in her voice did nothing to conceal the venom behind her words.

"What is your name, fierce one?" Elijah asked as gently as he could. There was something about her unwavering gaze that unnerved him.

"Christine."

* * *

**You know what to do!**


End file.
